Esmeraldas
by Lucy Dei
Summary: Su cristal dorado lo salvó. Y desapareció de aquella dimensión. Usagi pasó cinco años buscándo a Mamoru. Pero él, se había enamorado de alguien más... en cinco años pueden pasar muchas cosas... Al final Mamoru renunció a la utopía de Tokio de Cristal. Yaoi/Slash [MamoruxHarry] [Oneshot]


**Notas:**

Esto está ubicado en el episodio nueve de Sailor Moon Crystal, donde Beryl y Kunzite se llevan al reino oscuro a Mamoru, después de que La Princesa Serenity despertara y apareciera el cristal de plata . En esta historia eso no llega a pasar exactamente, hay un ligero cambio ahí. En esta historia, Mamoru tendrá 19 años.

Advertencias:

M-Preg.

Yaoi/Slash

Pairing:

Mamoru Chiba [Darien] x Harry Potter.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Esmeraldas**

[One-Shot]

.

.

.

Fue hace un tiempo ya. Han pasado cinco años desde que llegó aquí en esta dimensión, en dónde las Sailor Scouts no existían, donde no habían seres buscando el cristal de plata, pero sí un lugar donde la magia existía. Recordó aquella batalla contra Beryl, en la Torre de Tokio y en donde se supone que Kunzite lo intentó llevar al Reino Oscuro, pero no fue así, su propio cristal dorado lo protegió, y lo próximo que supo era que ya no estaba en Tokio. Había despertado en un lugar extraño y lo primero que había visto al abrir los ojos, habían sido dos ojos de un impresionante color esmeralda. Su nombre era Harry Potter.

Y todo comenzó ahí. Al parecer había aparecido de la nada frente al joven de ojos esmeralda, en el patio trasero de su casa. Había estado muy herido y estuvo dos semanas dormido, su anfitrión era un hombre joven de al parecer 18 años recién cumplidos, de complexión pequeña y delgada, tenía ligeras curvas en las caderas y sus facciones eran finas; era hermoso por decirlo de forma directa. Al despertar, notó enseguida pequeñas ondas de un poder extraño provenientes del joven de ojos esmeraldas y de toda la casa, no lo mencionó al principio por obvias razones y Harry tampoco parecía decir nada; supuso que quería mantener una identidad en secreto y Mamoru lo respetó.

Pero conforme fueron pasando los días, varias cosas se fueron haciendo más obvias; al principio creyó estar volviéndose loco, después de todo, los cuadros y pinturas no pueden moverse ¿verdad? Pero luego vio que no lo imaginaba, a veces creía notar a una extraña criatura murmurar y farfullar en algunos pasillos, una criatura pequeña y extraña de largas orejas y semblante huraño y luego una noche en que no pudo dormir y había bajado a la cocina por un vaso de agua, vio a Harry usando una extraña vara de madera ¡y los platos estaban lavándose solos! Después de eso ninguno pudo ocultar las cosas, Mamoru terminó diciéndole a su anfitrión sobre la extraña energía que podía sentir y entonces él le contó sobre la magia.

Esa noche escuchó toda la historia de Voldemort y la guerra mágica.

Mamoru le contó de su vida también, de Usagi, de La Princesa de la luna, de Endymion y las Sailor Scouts y de su batalla antes de aparecer en éste lugar. Harry comprendió entonces que él quería intentar volver así que ambos sintiéndose más seguros sobre la situación, buscaron formas para llevarlo de regreso a su dimensión. Pasó un mes, dos meses y esos meses se volvió un año y luego fue obvio para Mamoru que era imposible volver. En ese año pasaron muchas cosas, Harry y él se volvieron muy cercanos y pasaron a compartir la casa después de que el joven de ojos verdes le dijera que era invitado a quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera.

—No es como si viviera con alguien más —le contó Harry ese día—. Después de la guerra mágica, muchos de mis amigos se fueron distanciando, al final me quedé solo.

—No quiero ser una molestia —le admitió Mamoru—, después de todo no tengo papeles, ni nada conmigo.

—No es una molestia —le sonrió—, me encantaría que te quedaras, claro… si tú quieres. Y lo demás de puede arreglar.

Y así fue, Harry le llevó a un lugar llamado Gringotts en donde en un par de minutos le hicieron una prueba de sangre y demostró ser un pariente muy lejano de una familia llamada Black, proveniente de una rama de la familia que había sido expulsada hace muchos años atrás. Había dos bóvedas bajo el nombre de Chiharu Black y Toru Black, al parecer había sido sus muchas veces tatarabuelos ¿cómo es que eso era posible? Nunca lo sabría. Después de un par de papeleos y un registro en el ministerio de magia, todo estaba arreglado. Según Harry, no podría considerarse un muggle con la magia que habitaba en él y lo que le había contado sobre Tuxedo Mask.

Desde eso pasaron dos años y Mamoru poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de ciertas cosas de Harry que nunca había notado antes. Sobre la forma en que a veces fruncía el ceño cuando algo le preocupaba, la forma en que sonreía cerrando ligeramente los ojos o la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando solía hablar de su pequeño ahijado Teddy. No quiso aceptarlo al principio, sobre todo porque nunca le habían gustado los de su mismo sexo; en el mundo mágico eso era algo usual por lo que había aprendido en esos dos años, pero a él le tenía confundido. Y entonces ocurrió…

Esa noche en que regresaban de una pequeña visita a casa del matrimonio Longbottom Luna y Neville Longbottom, amigos de Harry que sí se habían quedado con él a diferencia de los Weasley. Mamoru y Harry habían estado caminando tranquilamente después de ir por un pequeño helado en Florean Fortescue, fue cuando uno de los llamados Neo Mortífagos atacó de la nada a Harry, tomándolo por sorpresa con un hechizo oscuro y dándole exactamente en el estómago, el hechizo le atravesó de lado a lado.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry mírame! —gritó Mamoru mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y el miedo lo envolvía, la gente se reunía a su alrededor en el callejón Diagon pero él les hizo caso omiso y sólo se concentró en Harry—. ¡Por favor, mantente despierto! ¡Dios, por favor Harry!

Y entonces Mamoru se apareció en San Mungo.

Era una herida de gravedad según el sanador y recordó el frío hondo que sintió cuando le dijeron que no pudieron hacer nada. Harry estaba muerto.

—…¿Por qué tú? —susurró Mamoru, en sus brazos estaba el cuerpo frío de Harry, con su rostro enterrado entre la curvatura de su cuello, sobre una cama en el ala de heridas mágicas después de declararlo muerto—. Todo… todo lo que amo se me va de las manos…Nunca pude ser sincero contigo sobre lo que sentía y ahora… me arrepiento con todo el corazón… Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti aquí… Por favor…despierta… mi Harry.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó una voz a los pies de la cama. Mamoru volteó y se sorprendió al ver al Rey de Tokio de Cristal, Endymion —. Dime algo… ¿estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu vida y al futuro que te espera con Usagi? Yo puedo decirte cómo revivirlo, pero si lo haces… jamás podrás volver a ver a Usagi, Tokio de Cristal sólo será un mero recuerdo y Chibiusa desaparecerá para siempre.

—…No quiero volver…—contestó sin vacilación, Mamoru le miró—. Mi vida está aquí, algo en mi corazón me dice que este es mi lugar y que aquí debo permanecer. Amé a Usagi y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, pero lo que siento por él no tiene comparación… algo me llama a él. Lo amo. Y por Chibiusa, nunca voy a olvidarla, ahora seré un poco egoísta y seré feliz, escogeré lo que me haga feliz no lo que dicte un futuro utópico.

—Entiendo… —Endymion sonrió con nostalgia—. Dale un poco de tu energía, directo del cristal dorado y todo estará bien. Esta será quizá, la última vez que nos veamos… sé feliz.

—Espera… —llamó antes de que Endymion desapareciera, el Rey se giró a mirarlo—… ¿Estás enojado por mi decisión?

—No —sonrió—. Yo a pesar de todo, viví mi vida, me casé con Usagi, tuve una hija y me convertí en Rey, aunque todo eso ya no vaya a ser, la vida para Usagi seguirá en el pasado, en su propia dimensión. Toda esa utopía desaparecerá y yo con ella, pero fui feliz, así que si aquí eres feliz, entonces también lo soy.

Y entonces desapareció y Mamoru sintió que un enorme peso se le quitaba se encima. Se giró a mirar a Harry y entonces lo besó. Nadie vio la luz dorada inundar la habitación, salvo las dos personas en el cuarto. Y entonces sonrió al volver a ver aquellas dos joyas esmeraldas volver a abrirse.

—Mamoru…

—Harry… —lo abrazó y lloró en su hombro—… Te había perdido por un instante…

—Pero volví…. —Harry le sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo, dejándose caer en la calidez del cuerpo del hombre más alto—… Gracias a ti.

—Te amo, Harry —dijo al fin, Harry lloró mientras sonreía.

—Yo también te amo, Mamoru.

Y pasaron cinco años. Ambos se casaron y acabaron por mudarse a Tokio después de que Harry renunciara al departamento de aurores y Mamoru en el ministerio. Harry tomó inspiración para enseñar y tomó un trabajo a tiempo parcial como maestro en una primaria, en donde también asistía su hijo Teddy. Ambos; Mamoru y Harry le habían adoptado después de la repentina muerte de Andrómeda. Dejar Londres no fue difícil, no tenía nada que lo atara ahí, salvo Luna y Neville pero ellos después de un tiempo terminaron por ser vecinos del matrimonio Chiba-Potter en japón. Y Mamoru, gracias a los goblins pudo reanudar sus estudios en Japón después de recuperar todos los papeles que había dado ya por perdidos.

Mamoru suspiró, mientras estaba sentado mirando las flores de cerezo caer en una danza tranquila en el patio de su casa. A veces solía dejar que su mente vagara por las remembranzas del pasado, más en ocasiones como esta. Solía deslizar el shoji que daba al patio y recordar. Uno nunca olvida su pasado porque forma parte de uno mismo, puede ser feliz, triste o tener sentimientos encontrados porque no sabes cómo sentirte. Él la recordaba a cada instante, ella fue parte de su pasado y también de su futuro, siempre pensó en lo que le deparaba el destino: Tokio de Cristal, Chibiusa, Usagi y una utopía que ya no fue. Usagi siempre sería la mujer que amó en su primera y segunda vida y ella siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón.

—¿Mi amor? —llamó una suave voz a sus espaldas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy… —Mamoru se giró, se levantó y besó suavemente los labios de su esposo, no pudiendo evitar colocar su mano en el vientre abultado de su pareja, que demostraba un embarazo avanzado—. Sólo recordaba…

—¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó.

—No. Nunca lo he hecho… —le sonrió—. Mi lugar es contigo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —gritó Teddy que se sujetó a las piernas de Harry—. ¿Puedo ir a casa del Lily a jugar?

—Claro, cariño… —le dijo Harry, sonriendo—. Pero vuelve antes del almuerzo. E intenta no volver a hacerle crecer pelo en todo el cuerpo a tu tío Neville.

—…Eso fue un accidente… —Teddy se sonrojó—… Mi prima Lily tuvo la culpa.

—Ustedes le sacarán canas verdes a tu tío —le dijo Harry.

•

Una semana después, en la noche.

—Mamoru… —la voz de Harry le despertó de su sueño.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó preocupado, el rostro de Harry era de dolor y sudaba ligeramente.

—Se me rompió la fuente… —contestó, apretando los ojos debido al dolor—. Nuestro bebé ya viene.

Mamoru llamó inmediatamente a Luna y Neville, así que él junto con Teddy se aparecieron en el hospital mágico de Tokio en donde recibieron a la hija del matrimonio Chiba-Potter. Una niña pequeña y de ojos esmeralda, con el cabello negro azulado como el de Mamoru y un rostro que era una mezcla perfecta de ambos padres.

La nombraron Usagi Lily.

—Es hermosa… —dijo Luna al ver a la pequeña abrir sus ojitos por primera vez y observar todo curiosamente desde el brazo de su madre.

—¡Ahora soy un hermano mayor! —dijo Teddy feliz. Mamoru lo cargó y lo subió a la cama donde Teddy pudo ver más de cerca a la nueva adición de si familia—. Bienvenida, hermanita… yo voy a protegerte siempre.

—Sabemos que serás un gran hermano mayor… —le animó Mamoru a su hijo adoptivo, sonriendo, revolviéndole cariñosamente el cabello al pequeño metamorfómago.

—Bienvenida, pequeña mía… —dijo Harry mientras besaba la frente de su bebé.

Mamoru cargó por primera vez a su hija y no pudo evitar pensar en Chibiusa, sonrió y besó dulcemente la frente de su hija. Feliz.

A fuera, desde el pasillo una mujer joven de cabello dorado observó la escena frente a sus ojos, ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, se veía triste, pero feliz al mismo tiempo.

—…Esta es la vida de Mamo chan ahora…

—¿No vas a hablarle, Usagi? —dijo un gato negro con una luna en la frente—. Pasaste por muchas cosas para llegar a esta dimensión, buscándolo por cinco años.

—No… él es feliz aquí… —sonrió Usagi—… Ama a ese joven y ahora tienen una hija… no puedo quitarle eso... él siempre deseó una familia. Creo… que es hora de que renuncie a él.

—¿Estás segura, cabeza de bombón?

—Sí, Haruka…

—Entonces… es hora de irnos… —dijo Michiru.

— _Ahora Rini podrá crecer con sus verdaderos padres… al fin… —_ pensó Hotaru feliz, al ver a la bebé recién nacida de cabello negro.

Y entonces así como aparecieron, desaparecieron. Mamoru nunca supo que habían estado ahí. Sólo sabía, que amaba a Harry, a toda su familia y que al fin, después de tanto tiempo…

Era feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

:B

Gracias por leer.


End file.
